


Movie Mornings

by Wrong_Author



Series: Angsty and Fluffy Oneshots [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this at 6 in the morning, M/M, Popcorn, Tom is sad, Tord is a good boyfriend, maybe a little angst but it’s mostly fluff, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrong_Author/pseuds/Wrong_Author
Summary: Tom’s depression gets to him a little, but Tord won’t let his boyfriend be sad for long, no sir.





	Movie Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I am not dead

The light hit him in the face, nearly blinding him. Tord groaned and covered his face with the blanket. The light was persistent, however, and shone through the blanket. Stupid light.  
He grumbled to himself; it was a Saturday, he could sleep in. With an agitated sigh, he swung his body of the bed to go get some toast or something.  
He stretched as he walked, massaging his old scars.  
He had given up the Red Army (he only had three members, and they were kinda pissed after the whole “robot thing”) and had moved back in with the others. Of course, Tom was livid, Matt was as bubbly as ever, and Edd was just worried.  
They made up though, and now, Tord was currently sleeping with Tom after they found mutual comfort in their self hatred.  
He quickly made some toast and chugged some milk before heading back to bed.  
It was six-thirty in the morning, he was tired, and right now he just wanted to cuddle his boyfriend.  
Tom was already awake, lying on his back on his bed, a glassy look over his face.  
“Morning, Thomas.”  
Tom only waved in response. Tord got under the covers and pulled the smaller into a hug.  
“You okay?”  
“Mmhm.”  
“I know when you’re lying to me. What’s wrong?”  
Tom sighed. “My depression has this weird thing where I’m just sad for like a week, and then I’m fine. It’s weird. Matt and Edd said that I get moody when it happens.”  
“So you’re basically on a man period.”  
Tom glared at him. “You’re no help. I told you why I’m sad, and you mock me.”  
Tord held him tighter. “Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood.”  
“No, no, it’s fine, I just- I don’t know.”  
He buried his face in Tord’s chest and hugged him. Tord rubbed Tom’s back softly.  
“You want some popcorn?” He whispered. “We can watch a movie, if you want.”  
Tom nodded. Tord got back up, Tom following. He put some popcorn in the microwave and waited for the popping noise.  
“You wanna go pick the movie?” He asked.  
Tom nodded again and went into the living room.  
Tord waited for the microwave to cook the popcorn and decided to get Tom some apple juice. He never understood why Tom seemed to like apple juice, probably even more than he liked Smirnoff.  
It was weird, but Tord didn’t mind. He thought it was kinda cute when Tom drank juice boxes. Made him seem smaller, if possible.  
After the popcorn was done and Tord found a few juice boxes, and headed back to the living room.  
Tom had picked another superhero movie, most likely one he’s already seen a hundred times.  
Toes sat next to him and Tom made himself comfortable by lying on his boyfriend’s side. Tord put an arm around him, pulling him closer.  
For about thirty minutes, they had already eaten two popcorn bags, and Tom had at least five juice boxes.  
“You feel better?” Tord asked.  
Tom smiled softly. “Yeah.”  
Tord stroked his hair. “I’m glad.”  
The movie ended, and Tom was quiet. Toes looked down at the small brunet. He was asleep. Tord rolled his eyes with a smile and picked Tom up in a bridle hold. He carried him back to bed, setting him down gently, careful not to wake him up. He got back in himself, and wrapped his arms around Tom.  
He fell back asleep as well, exhausted.  
Later, they’d deal with Matt and Edd screeching why where they watching Iron Man at six-thirty in the morning on full volume.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? It was kinda my first attempt at a fluff one shot. Was it good? Let me know!  
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
